


execution

by DivineProjectZero



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineProjectZero/pseuds/DivineProjectZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John never attempted to put a bullet through his own head. </p>
<p>That doesn't mean he never thought about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	execution

A week after John moved into 221B, he found Sherlock with his palms together while staring at John's gun.

"That was supposed to be in my room," John said as he marched into the kitchen, Tesco bag in hand. He put away the milk and eggs, closed the refrigerator, and came back out to the living room where Sherlock was still on the couch and the gun was still on the coffee table.

"You've considered," Sherlock said. Strangely, he didn't need to clarify.

"Yes," John confirmed.

Sherlock inhaled, exhaled, and abruptly sprang up and stalked off to his room, dressing gown whirling in his wake. The door closed behind him.

John picked up the gun and decided to put it back exactly where Sherlock had found it. It wasn't like Sherlock wouldn't deduce its hiding place within three minutes even if John tried.

***

Later that evening, John clicked away at the keyboard and tried to talk about the weather on his blog. He deleted everything every time he finished a paragraph. Sherlock sat facing the telly, which was on but ignored.

"I'm glad you didn't," Sherlock said. John didn't ask what he meant.

***

Almost five years later, Sherlock was alive and John was back from Tesco. The gun was on the kitchen table.

He walked right by Sherlock, deposited the milk in the fridge, closed the door. Leaned his head against it and heard Sherlock approach.

"I considered," John said in a shaky exhale.

"I know." A gloved hand touched John's arm and the anger collapsed on itself.

John turned, took Sherlock's wrist in his hand, pulled him in. Wrapped an arm around him and felt Sherlock shudder. Buried his face into Sherlock's shoulder, inhaled the scent of him and choked.

"I'm glad I didn't," John said.

He felt Sherlock grip his back, nuzzle into the side of his head. Heard Sherlock promise: "I won't ever make you consider again."

**Author's Note:**

> Also published on my tumblr.


End file.
